Resilient mountings designed to minimize transmission of vibration and shock from one structure to another comprising two or more nested components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,117,264; 2,819,060; 3,003,738; and 3,391,892. None of the structures shown in the said patents provide for orthogonal displacement in approximately equal amounts in three directions, nor do any of them show a composite structure comprised of several structures embodying the characteristics of orthogonal displacement in approximately equal amounts in three directions which collectively provide a structure embodying orthogonal excursion which is the sum of the orthogonal excursion rate of the individual components. An object of the invention is to provide a composite structure embodying the characteristics of equal orthogonal displacement in its composite and in its component structure. Other objects are to provide a structure, the components of which can be easily molded in a one-step molding process using an elastomer or plastic and easily secured to each other to provide a composite structure.